1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacemaker of the type containing an electrode system for emitting heart stimulation pulses, and at least one power-consuming component connected to the pacemaker battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical pacemaker is operating and continuously emitting stimulation pulses from the time of its delivery from the factory.
Pacemakers have hitherto been delivered with even the heart signal detector or some other sensor already enabled at the factory. Since a pacemaker may be stored for up to 1 to 2 years prior to implantation, the heart signal detector or the sensor consumes power needlessly, thereby reducing the life of the pacemaker since it is drawing energy from the battery contained in the pacemaker.